


Singing

by VirusZeref



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Damian sings, but no one knows about it. Jon...well he is always at the right place at the right time





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikeScaret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/gifts).



> Again this fic is for Nike! I love her works and this was inspired by her!
> 
> The song in this fic is Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons.

For Damian, singing was a way to relax his mind during his time under his grandfather’s rule. Ra Al Ghul didn’t seem to mind his grandson singing since the boy only attempted to sing at night. Every day when he wasn’t training, Damian would read and take notes on singing so that he wouldn’t damage his vocal chords.

After he was taken in by his father, Damian ceased singing for a while. He had to prove he was worthy to his father, despite all the blood that stained his hands since the young age of 3.

Eventually, he got back into it but he secretly sang when no one was around the manor or he would practice vocal exercises while he was walking Titus.

It didn't take long for the youngest member of the Wayne family to memorize the lyrics of songs that were played around the house. Well if he cared for the songs that were played.

No Grayson, Dancing Queen is not a masterpiece.

Dick has horrible taste in music anyways.

Then Jon came along, and the two began friends.

Then lovers.

Damian loved everything about Jon and wished to sing to him. But not yet.

He wasn't ready.

Till something happened and Jon caught him.

Jon landed at the entrance of the Wayne Manor, Alfred already had the door open ready for him to enter.

“Good afternoon Master Jonathan”

Jon could never get Alfred to call him Jon and gave up weeks earlier. Jon waved and the Butler gestured to upstairs.

“Master Damian is in his room. You know where it is”. 

Jon nodded his head and response and practically skipped his way up the stairs to Damian’s room. A soft voice echoed down the hallway and increased in volume. Almost like someone was singing…

Jon stepped closer curious, the voice was coming from Damian’s room which was odd. The youngest Wayne didn’t sing or at least Jon had never seen his love sing in person.

Jon turned the knob on Damian’s door and pushed it open, the voice played back to him but it was enchanting…

Oh, you tell me to hold on  
Oh, you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

Jon watched as Damian sang, the boy’s voice reaching a high octave before his voice fell back down smoothly. The son of Superman gazed at his boyfriend with awe and slight sadness. This song….it fit with Damian’s past….all the wrong that Ra Al Ghul made Damian think were right.... Jon saw Damian wrap his arms around himself and continue to sing the lyrics.

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

Jon didn’t hesitate, he walked up to Damian and kissed him softly on his lips. Damian kissed back wrapping his arms around Jon’s shoulders, causing the taller male to lift Damian and wrap his nimble legs around his waist.

Jon broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Damian’s, “God that was beautiful. Your voice was like heaven”.

Damian chuckled and kissed Jon’s nose, “You liked it?” His voice sounded unsure, he never had an audience listen to him before. Jon walked them both to his bed and lay down with Damian wrapped in his arms.

“You sound like the angel you are”

“TT...only you would say that beloved”

Jon smiled lovely and blue eyes meeting jade eyes, “True, but I’m the only one who you would actively sing for~”


End file.
